Esprit de Noël
by Sempre libera
Summary: La solitude n'est pas le seul danger qui guette les clients des Trois Balais en ce soir de Noël. L'intervention d'une équipe de choc pourra-t-elle les convaincre de changer de destination après minuit?


_Avertissement: _au mois de février, ce petit conte de Noël peut sembler incongru. Cet OS a été écrit en décembre à l'occasion d'un échange pour la communauté sous-le-sapin.

A l'exemple d'Ezilda, je crossposte maintenant sur ce site, puisque l'échange était censé être anonyme jusqu'à début janvier. Les identités n'ont toujours pas été révélées, mais la patience n'est pas notre fort...

Cet OS a été offert à Fumseck62442, qui souhaitait pour Noël une histoire avec de l'angst, de l'humour, et des personnages peu visités.

**NB** : des spoilers du tome 7, mais UA par certains côtés.

Disclaimer: Harry Potter appartient à JKR. Remerciements à M. Charles Dickens pour son conte de Noël .

* * *

_Qu'avez-vous prévu pour Noël ?_

En règle générale, les réponses se ressemblaient : un paisible dîner en famille, une petite fête entre amis…

Elle n'avait pas coupé à la question, songea-t-elle en franchissant le seuil des _Trois Balais_ déserté par sa clientèle habituelle.

Bien entendu, elle avait menti. Avouer que son unique projet pour la soirée consistait à se saouler jusqu'à ce que mort s'ensuive- et ce, littéralement parlant- aurait jeté un froid dans la conversation.

« Madame Rosmerta, une bouteille de Whisky Pur Feu, je vous prie ».

Elle lut la surprise puis la réticence dans les yeux de la tenancière- d'ordinaire, Lavande ne venait délibérément s'enivrer que les veilles de pleine lune, quand la douleur se faisait trop forte pour être tuée à coup de potions d'apothicaire bon marché.

En deux ans, jamais elle n'avait brisé cette routine. Mais aujourd'hui était un jour spécial.

Du bout des doigts, la jeune femme s'assura que le bandeau de cheveux blonds qui recouvrait sa joue droite était toujours en place. Précaution inutile pour le moment, mais le geste machinal était devenu une habitude dont elle ne pouvait se défaire.

Elle vida son verre d'un trait, cillant à peine quand l'alcool brut brûla son palais. A la longue, on se faisait à la douleur comme au reste.

Les sonnettes tintinnabulèrent, signalant l'arrivée d'un autre client. Grand, maigre et pâle, le nouveau venu se fondit parmi les ombres.

La porte s'ouvrit encore. Le sémillant Professeur de Sortilèges, Filius Flitwick, présenta galamment ses hommages à Madame Rosmerta.

« Vous n'assistez pas au festin de Noël, Professeur ? ».

Le festin de Noël pour les étudiants et enseignants restés à Poudlard pendant les fêtes était une tradition pour laquelle Filius Flitwick avait toujours professé son attachement.

« Voyons, Rosmerta, vous savez bien que je n'ai jamais manqué un seul festin de Noël ! » protesta le petit homme. « J'avais des courses à faire à Pré-au-Lard, et j'ai saisi l'occasion pour faire une petite halte à votre charmant établissement avant de rentrer !

-Prenez garde, Professeur, une tempête de neige se prépare. Bientôt, vous risquez de ne pas pouvoir repartir » l'avertit Rosmerta.

« Vous me chassez ? » repartit le Professeur Flitwick avec gaieté. Mais son rire parut forcé à Rosmerta.

_Ding !

* * *

_

Leurs prétextes ne dupaient personne, et encore moins Rosmerta. Ce soir, ses clients n'étaient pas des clients ordinaires. Le jour de Noël permettait aux familles désunies de se réconcilier au nom d'une trêve sacrée sans que nul ne perde la face, aux parents de gâter leurs enfants avec indulgence, aux amis de se retrouver une fois de plus. Noël se fêtait avec des êtres chers.

Ceux qui se trouvaient aux Trois Balais à présent cherchaient à noyer leur solitude dans le fond de leur verre. Cela, Rosmerta le comprenait. Mais que George Weasley en personne débarquât ce soir entre tous les soirs, disposant d'une famille comme la sienne (entendez très, _très_ nombreuse), cela, Rosmerta ne pouvait le concevoir.

« Monsieur Weasley, ça par exemple ! » s'exclama le Professeur Flitwick, serrant la main du jeune homme avec enthousiasme.

Le sourire de son interlocuteur ne gagna pas ses yeux. Celui du Professeur non plus, nota Rosmerta.

Des nouvelles de la famille et de Poudlard furent échangées de part et d'autre.

Rosmerta éprouva un malaise indéfinissable. Les Noëls précédents lui avaient apporté leur lot de clients esseulés à réconforter maternellement. Elle possédait le don d'amener les confidences, de trouver les mots qui apaiseraient les douleurs enfouies.

Mais ce soir, son instinct lui disait que quelque chose se tramait, qui la dépassait. Ces quatre-là, elle ne parviendrait pas à les aider.

« C'est amusant, Hagrid m'a juré vous avoir aperçu près de la Forêt interdite. Vous n'avez pas besoin de crins de centaures, rassurez-moi ? » interrogea Flitwick, une note inquiète dans sa voix. « Nos relations avec eux se sont grandement améliorées, mais ils demeurent très susceptibles envers des requêtes de ce genre.

-La Forêt interdite ? Non, j'ai passé toute ma journée au magasin. En période de Noël, les farces et attrapes font un malheur » répondit George Weasley.

Rosmerta aurait juré que son regard faussement malicieux était devenu d'une intensité effrayante, l'espace d'une seconde. Mais cette impression s'évanouit aussi vite qu'elle était née.

* * *

Il avait commis une erreur en venant ici. En dépit du faible éclairage de l'arrière salle, les cheveux blonds de Lavande Brown attiraient la lumière et la retenaient captive dans leurs méandres. 

Theodore Nott l'avait reconnue sur le champ. Quoiqu'il tentât, tout la ramenait inexorablement à _elle._

Il savait ce qui était arrivé à Lavande Brown. Il savait pour la morsure de Greyback et la blessure, reçue lors de la Bataille finale, qui avait failli lui être fatale.

Même si elle demeurait dans la pénombre, il n'osait pas la regarder. Il en voyait déjà trop.

Puis, Weasley était arrivé et s'était assis au comptoir, en pleine lumière. Sans chercher à se cacher. Sans dissimuler son oreille manquante. Comme si Theodore n'avait pas fini d'expier.

Expier les fautes commises par les amis de son père.

Expier sa survie, alors que le jumeau de Weasley et la meilleure amie de Brown, et tant d'autres encore, avaient péri deux ans auparavant.

Expier sa chair intacte, honteusement dissimulée aux regards.

Personne ne lui avait adressé la parole, mais il percevait leur sourde hostilité. Sa neutralité dans le conflit devenait un luxe d'enfant gâté face à leurs blessures d'écorchés vifs.

Dans la rue, il avait fui les chorales et leurs absurdes chants de Noël. Il avait aspiré au silence.

Il commençait à le regretter.

* * *

_Ding !_

Bonnet en laine, écharpe et mitaines de couleurs vives. Joues rosies par le froid, cheveux châtain parsemés de flocons de neige. Pas plus de quinze ou seize ans.

Ce qui frappait le plus chez Eleanor Branstone, étaient ses yeux. Vifs et noisette, ils n'avaient rien d'extraordinaire pour un observateur extérieur.

Mais pour les naufragés des Trois Balais, ils contenaient une innocence insupportable.

Filius Flitwick se fit leur porte-parole. Elle n'avait pas sa place parmi eux. Elle devait retourner auprès des autres, ceux qui croyaient encore aux miracles et à l'esprit de Noël.

Ceux qui possédaient encore le don d'espérer des jours meilleurs.

« Mademoiselle Branstone, que faites-vous ici ? Vous devriez être parmi vos camarades de Poufsouffle, au festin ! » admonesta gentiment le Professeur.

Avec force détails, la jeune fille expliqua comment elle s'était attardée à Pré-au-Lard pour des achats de dernière minute, puis comment, surprise par le froid, elle avait décidé de prendre une Bièreaubeurre avant de rentrer au château.

« Hâtez-vous, pour ne pas vous faire surprendre par la tempête » conseilla le Professeur.

Rosmerta haussa un sourcil.

_« Vlam ! »._

Un souffle puissant fit claquer les volets, trembler les fondations.

Eleanor sourit brillamment :

«On dirait que c'est trop tard, Professeur ! ».

Puis, à Rosmerta :

« Pourrais-je avoir une Bièreaubeurre, s'il-vous-plaît ? Bien tiède ! » précisa-t-elle.

Theodore avait été sur le point de commander un verre de Whisky Pur Feu _on the rocks_, mais il se ravisa.

* * *

Eleanor sirotait sa Bièreaubeurre en silence, puis regarda autour d'elle. Un grand jeune homme buvait sa Bièreaubeurre d'un air maussade, une jeune femme blonde dont elle ne distinguait pas le visage jouait avec son verre vide, George Weasley et le Professeur Flitwick, après avoir commandé une Bièreaubeurre, la dégustaient avec morosité. 

L'atmosphère était loin de refléter l'esprit de Noël, grimaça Eleanor.

« Puisque Madame Rosmerta a eu la gentillesse de nous héberger pour le temps que durera la tempête, peut-être devriez-vous vous reposer, Mademoiselle Branstone ? » suggéra le Professeur.

Bizarrement, Eleanor eut l'impression que la salle entière retenait son souffle.

« Merci, Professeur, mais je n'ai pas sommeil ».

Quelque chose comme un soupir s'échappa des poitrines.

Theodore salua la manœuvre, mais il semblait que tous étaient condamnés aux boissons faiblement alcoolisées pour un petit moment.

La soirée pouvait-elle empirer ? s'interrogea-t-il. Il ne croyait pas cela possible, mais lorsque la jeune Poufsouffle, tout sourire, proposa de chanter un medley de « Christmas carols », il sut qu'il avait touché le fond.

Avant que quiconque ait pu répondre, Madame Rosmerta émit une suggestion.

« Puisque vous allez devoir passer plusieurs heures ici, pourquoi ne monteriez-vous pas à l'étage ? Les fauteuils de mon petit salon sont plus confortables que ces chaises en bois. »

Tous saisirent au vol la diversion, y compris Eleanor. Sous le regard aigu de Rosmerta, le masque de la jeune fille se fissura quelques secondes. La propriétaire des Trois Balais y lut du soulagement, de la fatigue, et pensa à une bougie à la flamme vacillante, cire fondant irrémédiablement, annonce de la fin.

Peut-être n'y avait-il pas de hasard. Peut-être Rosmerta avait-elle raison de les conduire tous les cinq dans _ce_ salon.

Une fois installés dans les fauteuils pelucheux, ils furent pris d'une irrépressible envie de dormir. Les paupières closes, ils sombrèrent dans un sommeil sans cauchemars.

Sourire aux lèvres, Rosmerta prit soin de fermer la porte du salon derrière elle.

* * *

Lavande s'étira. Il lui avait semblé qu'un courant d'air avait frôlé son visage. Quelle heure était-il ? 

Elle ouvrit les yeux, chercha du regard la pendule de bronze qui ornait la cheminée du salon…et poussa un cri.

Ses compagnons se réveillèrent aussitôt. George Weasley se leva d'un bond, Filius Flitwick se laissa tomber dans son fauteuil après avoir fait mine de l'imiter, Eleanor Branstone écarquilla les yeux, et Theodore Nott demeura immobile, incarnation typique du flegme serpentardien.

« Un…un fantôme ? » chuchota Eleanor, avec plus d'émerveillement que de terreur.

La jeune femme qui paraissait flotter, immatérielle, au-dessus de la cheminée, répliqua avec coquetterie :

« Je préfère le terme esprit. Techniquement, il y a des différences…

-Parvati ? » coupa Lavande, avançant lentement vers la cheminée.

En sari rouge rebrodé d'or, la jeune femme plongea dans une gracieuse révérence :

« Parvati Patil, esprit des Noëls passés, à votre service. »

« Non, c'est impossible… » balbutia Lavande. « Tu es morte au cours de la bataille finale.

-Apprends-moi quelque chose que j'ignore », riposta l'esprit avec une moue boudeuse.

« Mademoiselle Patil ? C'est bien vous ?

-Bonsoir, Professeur Flitwick. Bonsoir, George Weasley » Parvati sourit à ce dernier avec un soupçon de tendresse qui étonna un peu le rouquin. « Et bonsoir à vous, Theodore Nott et Eleanor Branstone.

-Nous hallucinons collectivement ? » demanda George.

« Vous allez nous montrer nos Noëls passés ? Comme dans le conte de Noël de Charles Dickens ? » questionna Eleanor avec enthousiasme.

Le sourire de Parvati vacilla quelque peu.

« Je ne connais pas ce livre.

-C'est une histoire moldue. Mes parents sont moldus- étaient- » rectifia Eleanor, « et ce livre est un classique chez nous.

-Je doute que tout se passe à l'identique » interrompit Parvati.

« Dans le livre, trois esprits rendent visite au personnage principal.

-Nous sommes trois » concéda Parvati « mais la comparaison s'arrête là.

-Les trois esprits représentent chacun les Noëls passés, présents et futurs

-D'accord, il y a des similitudes frappantes, mais nous manquons de temps et vous êtes cinq, donc…

-Nous allons revivre des Noëls passés ? » résuma Georges. « Dans quel but ?

-Est-ce obligatoire ? » intervint pour la première fois Theodore. Ses yeux gris croisèrent par inadvertance ceux de Parvati, et il s'empressa de fixer le sol.

Avec un sourire un peu triste, Parvati répondit que le but leur apparaîtrait naturellement, et que, oui, ils n'avaient pas le choix.

Elle agita sa main, et un large miroir sans tain apparut.

« Il fonctionne comme une Pensine. Qui se dévoue ? »

Sans surprise, Eleanor marcha d'un pas hésitant en direction du miroir. Tous se sentirent aspirés avec elle.

_Un sapin surchargé de jouets en bois, bâtons de sucre d'orge et de boules multicolores. Des rubans, des cadeaux, une bûche en chocolat se succédèrent à un rythme effréné._

«Nous voyons à travers tes yeux, Eleanor » expliqua Parvati.

Voilà à quoi l'esprit de la Poufsouffle ressemblait : au chaos, songea Theodore. Pourquoi cela ne l'étonnait-il pas ?

_Une petite fille aux boucles châtain clair surgit de nulle part, courant d'une pièce à l'autre._

Bon, il y avait peut-être une explication aux images floues et sans lien apparent qui donnaient la migraine aux spectateurs, admit le Serpentard.

« Pourquoi reviens-tu ? » murmura Lavande. « Pourquoi ce soir ? »

Parvati parut offensée :

« Ma meilleure amie me reproche ma visite !

-Ne le prends pas mal, je t'en prie ! » supplia Lavande. « Je suis consciente que ce qui arrive ce soir est un miracle en soi, et tu m'as terriblement manquée, mais pourquoi venir ce soir ?

-Y-a-t-il une raison pour laquelle je n'aurais _pas_ dû venir ce soir, Lavande ? » rétorqua sérieusement Parvati.

Lavande baissa les yeux. Elle n'avait jamais pu mentir à son amie.

« Tss, tss, sans moi, ton _fashion sense_ a complètement disparu. Un pull noir informe et une jupe verdâtre, c'est ainsi que tu t'habilles à présent ? » morigéna l'esprit.

Les sanglots de Lavande se mêlèrent à un bref éclat de rire.

George broyait du noir. Il enfouit sa main gauche dans sa poche. Son poing se ferma autour de son trésor.

_La scène avait changé, une Eleanor de huit ans cuisinait avec sa mère. Quoique son aide se résumât à étaler un nappage de chocolat sur la bûche. _

L'Eleanor présente, des étoiles plein les yeux, énumérait au Professeur Flitwick les différentes traditions d'un Noël moldu, traditions plus ridicules les unes que les autres, pensa vicieusement Theodore.

Il avait mal, et cela le rendait méchant. La complicité évidente entre la mère et la fille l'exaspérait, lui qui avait perdu sa mère à trois ans, et qui avait grandi, solitaire, dans le manoir des Nott, élevé froidement par un père âgé.

« La bûche est un dessert traditionnel de Noël, mais Maman préférait le pudding nappé de crème anglaise, c'est pourquoi nous préparions les deux desserts à chaque repas de Noël. » répondit Eleanor à une question du Professeur Flitwick.

_Nouveau décor, dans une salle à manger trop petite pour accueillir autant de convives, et qui pourtant parvenait à réaliser cet exploit. Des têtes rousses penchées au-dessus d'une assiette, le bruit d'une explosion, et au milieu des rires, un cri courroucé :_

_« Fred et George Weasley ! »_

Theodore n'était ni stupide ni inutilement cruel. Il n'approuvait pas les tortures de familles entières de moldus, pratique dont son père avait été très friand, lui avait-on rapporté.

Son père avait nourri des préjugés envers les moldus depuis l'enfance, mais il n'avait agi en conséquence qu'après le décès de son épouse. Theodore comprenait le cheminement aisé de « ces êtres impurs existent, ignorons-les » à « comment osent-ils posséder ce que je n'ai plus ? ».

Il avait vu la manière dont son père avait un jour regardé Lucius Malfoy, baiser la main de sa femme. Sans leur camaraderie de longue date et leur pureté sanguine partagée, son père aurait sans hésitation sauté à la gorge de son meilleur ami, Theodore en était certain.

_Une salle à manger au plafond surélevé. Une table interminable. Un petit garçon qui déballait sans enthousiasme la dizaine de présents que des elfes de maison lui apportaient, « de la part du Maître. »_

Avec horreur, il réalisa que le miroir avait récupéré son souvenir.

La petite main d'Eleanor se posa sur son épaule. Il se dégagea brusquement, et ressentit un bref remords alors qu'elle reculait tel un animal blessé. Mais il ne voulait pas de sa pitié de fillette choyée. Les émotions étaient pour les faibles.

Et _elle_ était à quelques mètres de lui…

_Lavande revit avec nostalgie une fillette blonde gloussant avec Parvati, pendant que Dean Thomas et Seamus Finnigan échangeaient des regards médusés, haussant les épaules et s'attaquant à la dinde de Noël._

« Tu te souviens ?

-Ce que j'étais superficielle à l'époque » soupira Lavande en secouant la tête.

« Je l'étais aussi » observa Parvati. « Et tu l'es toujours.

-Vraiment ? » interrogea Lavande, vexée.

Parvati n'hésita pas :

« Pourquoi cacher ta cicatrice, si l'apparence ne compte pas ? ».

Incrédule, Lavande regarda l'esprit comme s'il l'avait giflée.

_Un toast ! un toast ! scandèrent les Serdaigles._

_Leur Directeur de Maison, le Professeur Flitwick, rougit de bonheur et rajusta son nœud papillon._

La joie du Professeur fut de courte durée. Il avait chéri ce souvenir, mais ce soir, il ne soutenait pas le spectacle d'Albus, Severus, Sinistra, et pire encore, de Colin Creevey, Terry Boot, et tous ces élèves auxquels il avait failli pendant la bataille finale.

Il avait été leur mentor, et n'avait pas su les protéger.

Il avait vécu plusieurs quarts de siècles, quand certains sortaient à peine du premier.

Il voulut se détourner du miroir, mais l'esprit de Parvati l'en empêcha. Elle secoua doucement la tête :

« Notre choix, Professeur » souffla-t-elle.

_Seul à la table des Serpentards, Theodore Nott lisait._

_Un gloussement retentit, suivi d'un « chut ! » aussi peu discret._

_« Mais c'est un Serpentard ! » protesta une voix de fille._

_« Et alors ? c'est l'esprit de Noël qui compte aujourd'hui ! _

_-Mais les autres…_

_-Tous rentrés chez eux, ils n'en sauront rien._

_-Parvati, attends ! »._

_« Hem ! hem ! »_

_Il leva les yeux. Une jeune fille aux yeux noirs lui souriait bravement._

_« Oui ? » demanda-t-il, circonspect._

_« Tu veux te joindre à nous pour le repas de Noël ? Nous ne sommes pas très nombreux à rester cette année à Poudlard pour les fêtes, et on a pensé que ce serait moins triste si on pouvait réunir tous les élèves des différentes maisons, et comme les Serdaigles et les Poufsouffles sont d'accord et que Lavande et moi, nous sommes les seuls Gryffondor restantes et que nous ne voyons aucun inconvénient à inclure un Serpentard au groupe, tu peux te joindre à nous. Si tu en as envie. Et ça ne nous dérange, vraiment, vraiment, pas, n'est-ce pas Lavande ? » _

_Le coup de coude de Parvati fit son effet, et Lavande répondit qu'elle serait ravie._

_« Là ! « s'exclama Parvati, triomphante. « Alors, qu'est-ce que tu en dis ? »._

_Un peu étourdi par ce flot de paroles, Theodore se leva, avec la ferme intention de gagner le dortoir des Serpentards au plus vite. Mais son geste fut mal interprété._

_« Génial ! » dit Parvati. « Tu ne le regretteras pas, je te le promets ! »._

_Elle s'empara du bras de Theodore, et le traîna jusqu'à la table des laissés-pour-compte de Noël._

Au dîner, il s'était montré gauche et emprunté, mais le bavardage de Parvati et les Bièreaubeurres aidant, il avait au final passé une excellente soirée.

Pendant le reste de l'année scolaire, il n'avait cessé de penser à ces moments volés passés en sa compagnie, dont il ne restait qu'un imperceptible signe de tête de sa part, auquel elle répondait par un infime sourire, au détour d'un couloir.

Et lorsqu'il avait appris sa mort, quelques années plus tard, il…

La gorge serrée, il lui jeta un rapide coup d'œil. Savait-elle ?

Parvati baissa les yeux. _Elle_ avait compris.

_« Je vais mettre la table, Maman »._

_Molly Weasley sourit à son fils._

_George agita nonchalamment sa baguette : assiettes, couverts, corbeilles à pain s'acheminèrent vers la table dressée pour le premier Noël sans Vous-savez-qui._

_Les invités arrivèrent en masse- Molly serra à l'en étouffer un grand garçon aux lunettes d'écaille, répétant en pleurant :_

_« Tu es revenu… »_

_Ils prirent place autour de la table. George plaisantait avec Harry Potter, mais son rire mourut net alors qu'il allait s'asseoir._

_Le silence tomba comme une chape de plomb sur l'assemblée. Tous s'étaient aperçus simultanément de l'erreur de George._

_Une assiette de trop._

_«Au Ministère, on m'a raconté une histoire drôle », lança désespérément Percy._

_Tous accueillirent la diversion à bras ouverts, pendant que George débarrassait l'assiette._

_Il entra dans la cuisine et la jeta à terre, de toutes ses forces. Puis il murmura un Reparo, et plaqua un sourire sur son visage._

« Je veux sortir d'ici » dit George d'une voix rauque.

« Moi aussi » renchérit Theodore.

« Ce n'est pas de mon ressort », leur opposa Parvati. « Mais plus qu'un souvenir et vous en aurez fini avec moi. »

Theodore réprima un soupir alors qu'ils revenaient chez Eleanor. Il lui semblait indécent qu'on leur imposât à nouveau le spectacle d'un Noëlparfait.

_Intérieur aussi abondamment décoré que les années précédentes._

_Eleanor s'exclamait alors qu'elle déballait ses cadeaux._

_« Tu es heureuse ? »._

_Elle offrit à son père un sourire radieux en guise de réponse._

_Sur la table, deux assiettes et pas de bûche._

_« Et pour finir, ton dessert préféré ! » conclut son père d'un ton enjoué._

_Eleanor, muette, se contenta de sourire et se servit une tranche de pudding._

« Il est temps pour moi de vous quitter. Le prochain esprit ne devrait pas tarder, mais vous avez quelques minutes de répit.

-Non, Parvati, tu ne peux pas partir comme ça ! Tu ne peux pas me laisser seule ! » cria Lavande.

« Regarde autour de toi, Lav'. Tu es en bonne compagnie ».

Sur ces mots, Parvati disparut et tous se retrouvèrent dans le petit salon illuminé de Madame Rosmerta.

* * *

Pendant quelques instants, aucun d'eux ne prit la parole. Filius Flitwick fut le premier à se lancer. 

« J'étais au courant, pour la tempête », déclara-t-il tout à trac. « Cette année, je voulais échapper au festin. Depuis deux ans, c'est…c'est une corvée.

-Moi aussi, je comptais sur la tempête pour ne pas y assister. De toute façon, personne ne remarquera mon absence.

-Et ton père ? Tu ne passes pas Noël avec lui ?» interrogea Lavande.

Eleanor prit un air coupable.

« Pas cette année. J'étais, » elle hésita un instant, «fatiguée.

-Fatiguée de faire semblant ? » finit George à sa place.

Elle hocha la tête, et ils échangèrent un sourire de connivence, un peu triste. George s'attaqua ensuite à Lavande, murée dans son silence.

« Et toi, Lavande ? Finnigan, Thomas…tu n'es plus en contact avec eux ?

-Si. Mais j'avais envie d'être seule cette année. Ce n'est pas un crime, que je sache ? » le défia la jeune femme.

Personne ne posa de questions à Theodore.

Il aurait dû y être indifférent, mais pour une raison inconnue, il en ressentit de la colère.

Eleanor plissa le front :

« Quel est le but de tout cela ?

-Le but ? » répéta Filius Flitwick.

« La leçon que nous devons tirer de ce qui nous arrive », répéta Eleanor. « Dans le conte que je connais, les esprits rendent visite à Ebenezer Scrooge pour qu'il comprenne qu'à force de s'isoler de tous, il mourra sans personne pour le pleurer… »

Theodore fronça les sourcils. Le penchant de la Poufsouffle pour le macabre ne lassait pas de l'étonner. Lavande émit un ricanement- mourir, la belle affaire !

« L'esprit des Noëls présents ignore le sens du mot ponctualité », observa George, désireux de couper court aux interrogations métaphysiques d'Eleanor.

Une bourrasque l'interrompit.

« Monsieur Weasley, soyez assuré qu'une telle remarque à mon intention recevra tout le mépris qu'elle mérite.

-Maintenant je sais qu'il s'agit d'une hallucination collective » souffla George.

« Severus ! C'est bien vous ? ».

* * *

Severus Rogue leva les yeux au ciel à l'exclamation du Professeur Flitwick. 

« Oui, Filius, c'est bien moi. J'ai été choisi, pour des raisons qui me dépassent, afin de vous montrer ce à quoi vous avez renoncé en choisissant de venir ici ce soir. Je ne suis pas le moins du monde intéressé par vos amygdales, Mademoiselle Branstone, alors veuillez fermer cette bouche béante. Nous sommes en retard sur le programme, grâce à l'industrie de certaines personnes que je ne nommerais point, épargnez-moi toute question inutile. »

George croisa le regard de l'homme auquel il devait son infirmité. Oui, il avait appris que Rogue avait commis une malencontreuse erreur, que c'était un espion pour leur camp, mais tenter de lui vendre l'ancien Professeur de Potions comme esprit de Noël, c'était un peu fort tout de même. Il se demanda vaguement qui avait eu cette brillante idée.

Filius Flitwick entretenait les mêmes doutes. S'il avait osé, il aurait dit que cette initiative lui paraissait tout à fait albusienne. Cependant, même Dumbledore, tout grand homme fût-il, ne pouvait pas contrôler l'au-delà….n'est-ce pas ?

Du grand salon, d'ordinaire si imposant, émanait cette année une douce chaleur. Les froides orchidées blanches avaient laissé place à des branches de houx éparpillées dans toute la pièce par un esprit malicieux.

_Lequel esprit, bien vivant en la personne d'une jeune femme aux yeux noirs pétillants, demanda soudain :_

_« Pourquoi Theo a-t-il refusé de venir ?_

_-Padma », soupira Blaise Zabini d'un air las._

_« C'est ton meilleur ami ! pourquoi ne m'accepte-t-il pas ? Je t'ai épousé, Blaise !_

_-Justement. »_

_Padma entendit ce qui n'était à la base qu'un murmure :_

_« Justement ? Blaise, qu'est-ce que cela signifie ? Blaise ?_

_-Il est jaloux, Padma. »_

_Troublée, la jeune femme balbutia :_

_« Jaloux ? Mais…de qui ?_

_-De moi. Parce qu'à la fin de la guerre, j'ai pu déclarer mon amour à la fille dont j'étais amoureux depuis deux ans » dit-il avec une tendresse insoupçonnée qui fit rougir Padma._

_Il ajouta tristement : « alors que Theo, en revenant de France avec moi, n'a jamais eu l'occasion d'avouer ses sentiments à ta sœur »._

Furieux, Theodore se demanda si cette étrange soirée n'avait pour seul but que de le faire souffrir. D'abord l'esprit de la jeune fille qu'il avait aimée, puis celui de Severus Snape- quel fou furieux, _là-haut,_ décidait des affectations de ceux qui n'étaient plus ?

_Des larmes dans les yeux de sa mère…_

George refusa de laisser les remords l'envahir. Il lui avait dit et redit qu'il passerait Noël avec des amis, il lui avait promis que tout irait bien. Mais les mères _savaient_ quand leur fils mentait.

Sauf que George lui avait promis une bonne surprise, et qu'il entendait tenir sa promesse.

_« Où est Eleanor ?_

_-Je ne l'ai pas vue depuis cet après-midi. » _

_Les deux adolescentes échangèrent un regard inquiet._

_« Si elle a été surprise par la tempête…_

_-Avertissons MacGonagall », décida son amie._

« Oui, Mademoiselle Branstone ? »

La jeune fille tressaillit à la voix de feu Severus Rogue.

« Je pensais…que personne ne s'apercevrait de mon absence. Laura Madley et Rose Zeller ne m'adressent pas souvent la parole. J'ai l'habitude d'être invisible », poursuivit Eleanor, sourcils froncés.

Cette fois, ce fut Theodore qui, maladroitement, lui tapota l'épaule. Il n'avait pas prévu de se retrouver avec une petite masse sanglotant de tout son être dans ses bras.

Mais il ne la repoussa pas. Elle avait des raisons d'être traumatisée. Lui-même, après une telle soirée…

_« Rassurez-vous, mademoiselle Madley, nous avons reçu un message en provenance des Trois Balais. Mademoiselle Branstone y est saine et sauve, avec le Professeur Flitwick. »_

_Les épaules de la Poufsouffle se relaxèrent._

« Oh, si le Professeur Flitwick est avec elle, je ne me fais plus de soucis!

_-Moi non plus, Mademoiselle Madley », répliqua Minerva McGonagall dans un sourire. « Moi non plus .»_

« Ne faites pas l'étonné, Filius » grinça l'esprit. « Vous avez toujours été le plus populaire d'entre nous auprès des élèves- non que cette distinction ait la moindre valeur… »

_« Deux semaines qu'elle ne répond plus à mes messages…_

_-Pareil pour moi »._

_A l'étroit dans leur appartement bondé, Dean Thomas et Seamus Finnigan parlaient à voix basse, alors que leurs invités- Neville Londubat, Luna Lovegood, Terry Boot, Susan Bones et d'autres anciens élèves de Poudlard- entonnaient en canon, avec plus d'enthousiasme que de justesse, des chants de Noël. _

_« Elle n'est plus la même depuis…_

-Aucun d'entre nous n'est le même depuis cette fichue guerre », trancha Seamus.

Ses tâches de rousseur s'adoucirent.

« Dean, on a tout essayé. Si elle n'y met pas du sien, nous ne pouvons plus rien pour elle ».

Lavande eut un ricanement désabusé. Ils avaient souffert, eux aussi. Leurs blessures s'étaient cicatrisées, les plaies autrefois béantes s'étaient refermées au bout de quelques mois.

Les cauchemars s'étaient raréfiés, les visages de leurs assaillants- Rokwood, Lestrange- se dissipant dans le brouillard de l'oubli.

Elle seule se réveillait encore la nuit, trempée de sueur, ses ongles- qu'elle avait dû couper ras- s'enfonçant dans sa chair. La vision de Fenrir Greyback n'avait pas encore disparu.

Chaque pleine lune lui faisait revivre le même cauchemar auquel elle assistait, yeux grands ouverts. Cette nuit de quelques heures lui semblait une lente agonie de plus. Même douleur familière au fil des ans, et pourtant renouvelée à chaque transformation.

Ses doigts coururent sur l'autre marque indélébile qu'il lui avait faite, lorsqu'il avait lacéré sa joue d'un coup de griffe. Deux ans à éviter la brutale honnêteté du miroir, à masquer par un pan de cheveux blonds la joue meurtrie, à fuir la lumière crue du jour. Aucun onguent n'était venu à bout de la blessure- Madame Pomfresh avait ses limites.

A Poudlard, Parvati et elle avaient été jalousées pour leur beauté. A présent, Parvati était décédée et faisait un adorable esprit de Noël, tandis que Lavande était vivante et hideuse, suscitant la compassion et l'horreur.

Même Rogue ferait un plus bel esprit qu'elle, songea-t-elle, considérant l'ancien Professeur de Potions, translucide, aux robes élégamment coupées dont les manches étaient ornées de pompons blancs…

De pompons blancs ?

Un fou rire inextinguible la saisit. Quelques secondes plus tard, George Weasley la rejoignit dans cet instant d'absurdité.

Des larmes coulèrent sur leurs joues. Leurs regards se croisèrent, et elle sut que comme elle, il riait à en avoir mal, mais qu'il ne voulait pas s'arrêter. Pas encore.

Filius Flitwick gloussa, Eleanor Branstone se dégagea des bras de Theodore Nott en rougissant abondamment :

« Je suis désolée, vraiment désolée…

-Tu as des circonstances atténuantes », murmura Theodore.

Son pull-over était trempé de larmes ne lui appartenant pas. Pourtant, il regrettait le vide laissé par Eleanor- il lui semblait que le froid était de retour, encerclant à nouveau son cœur de frimas…

Severus Rogue jeta un coup d'œil aux frivoles ornements qui pendaient à ses manches, et gratifia George d'un regard mauvais, comme si, d'une manière ou d'une autre, il l'en jugeait responsable.

Puis :

« Weasley ! »

George reprit son souffle. L'esprit de Rogue, rigide, commença :

« Pour le geste qui vous a coûté votre oreille, je…ce n'était pas intentionnel ».

George attendit encore, mais Rogue estimait qu'il en avait assez fait

« Professeur, si je pouvais revenir en arrière, ce en serait pas mon oreille que je chercherais à récupérer en priorité. » riposta fermement le rouquin.

Les traits de Rogue s'assombrirent, puis sans crier gare, l'esprit disparut dans un tourbillon de robes- « il n'a pas perdu son style », admira Filius-, effet quelque peu gâché par les pompons virevoltants, mais les cinq voyageurs se sentirent rassurés. Certaines choses ne changeaient pas, même dans l'au-delà.

* * *

« Et maintenant ? » interrogea Eleanor. 

Filius Flitwick ne parvenait pas à chasser de son esprit les pompons neigeux attachés à l'esprit de Severus. L'association des deux l'avait mis d'humeur joviale pour le reste de la soirée.

Lavande Brown demeurait immobile, son hilarité déjà un lointain souvenir. George Weasley, mains dans les poches, ne brisa pas le silence.

« Comment ça, et maintenant ? » répondit Theodore.

Eleanor expliqua avec sérieux :

« Qui sera le prochain esprit ? Nous connaissions tous les deux premiers, et pour certains d'entre nous, il s'agissait d'êtres chers- Parvati a dit qu'elle était ton amie », dit-elle en se tournant vers Lavande, « et tu avais des sentiments pour elle », ajouta-t-elle timidement à l'adresse de Theodore qui se raidit imperceptiblement. « Le Professeur Rogue était de vos collègues, Professeur », Filius Flitwick l'encouragea à poursuivre, « et même si je n'étais pas proche de lui, c'est grâce à lui qu'après la guerre, j'ai appris à me débarrasser de mes préjugés sur les Serpentards.

-Je vois », interrompit George d'un ton moqueur. « Les esprits qui nous visitent ont marqué notre existence, c'est ça ? Et on m'a assigné Rogue pour que je me souvienne de la profonde complicité qui nous unissait…

-Si c'est ce que tu penses, Gred, je n'ai plus qu'à m'en retourner sur le champ… »

* * *

Les lèvres de George Weasley tremblèrent. Lentement, il prononça : 

« Forge ? ».

Puis :

« Tu es transparent ? »

Son jumeau éclata de rire :

« Fred Weasley, esprit des Noëls futurs, à votre service.

- Non ! » s'exclama Eleanor. « Vous allez nous montrer des Noëls tristes et lugubres, parce que c'est ce qui nous attend si nous continuons à vivre seuls. Nous avons compris la leçon ! Ne nous montrez pas des Noëls déprimants !

-Je suis d'accord avec elle » renchérit Theodore. « Nous en avons assez vu ».

Fred Weasley eut un sourire adorablement espiègle :

« Hélas, selon les règles, je dois vous montrer ce que le futur vous réserve…

-Mais depuis quand…

-respectons-nous…

-les règles ? » finirent les deux Weasley à l'unisson.

Fred annonça :

« Ce que je vais vous montrer, car j'ai su mettre à profit la faille juridique des règles qui nous ont été exposées, consiste non en vos Noëls futurs, mais en vos Noëls possibles...si vous changez de destination après minuit… »

Inconsciemment, tous jetèrent un regard à l'horloge dont les aiguilles brillaient dans l'obscurité. 11h58. Que pourraient-ils apercevoir en deux minutes ?

La nuit engloutit la pièce, et ils furent projetés dans un monde intangible, mais non irréel.

_S'ils changeaient de destination après minuit…

* * *

_

« Professeur ? Professeur Flitwick ? »

La voix maternelle les tira de leur sommeil. Les cinq occupants de la pièce clignèrent des yeux, sortant de leur torpeur.

Madame Rosmerta se tenait sur le seuil de la porte du petit salon :

« La tempête s'est arrêtée. Si vous désirez rentrer à Poudlard, vous devriez pouvoir le faire sans danger. »

Lavande fut la première à réagir :

« Je descends. Je crois que je vais rentrer chez moi, pour ce soir. » dit-elle d'une voix mal assurée.

George Weasley se leva à son tour et parla d'une Bièreaubeurre qu'il allait s'octroyer avant de reprendre la route :

« Vous la mettrez sur mon compte, Madame Rosmerta ? ».

Theodore Nott ne pouvait détacher son regard d'Eleanor, comme s'il la voyait pour la première fois. Dans ses yeux gris-bleu, il y avait du doute, de l'incrédulité, et une petite goutte d'espoir.

Filius Flitwick décida de donner un coup de pouce au destin :

« Mademoiselle Branstone, pourquoi n'invitez-vous pas Monsieur Nott à se joindre à nous pour le festin de Noël ?

Elle leva vers lui de grands yeux noisette étonnés :

« J'ai le droit ? » demanda-t-elle avec un enthousiasme qui emplit Theodore d'une douce chaleur.

Le Professeur lui adressa un clin d'œil :

« Techniquement, Monsieur Nott n'est plus à Poudlard, mais un directeur de Maison dispose de quelques privilèges… »

Mentalement, il déchira la lettre de démission qu'il avait compté remettre à Minerva le lendemain.

Trop tôt, Fred s'éloignait de lui.

Il s'apprêtait à lui demander de s'attarder, par n'importe quel moyen, quand son frère lui chuchota :

«J'ai été content de te revoir, mais ne pense surtout pas à me faire revenir avant l'heure. Je suis très bien comme je suis, non-Inferii et en possession d'une âme à peu près complète, est-ce clair, Gred ? ».

George frissonna en se remémorant la menace voilée contenue dans le ton de son frère. Il avait été fou d'agir comme il l'avait fait.

Doucement, il retira de sa poche le trésor qu'il avait fini par retrouver, après plusieurs mois de recherches au cœur de la Forêt interdite. Le trésor dont Harry Potter lui-même avait parlé à Ron, en toute confidence, et auquel il avait eu la force de renoncer.

George jeta le caillou dans l'âtre.

La Pierre de Résurrection se consuma sous ses yeux.

Lavande était vaguement consciente de la présence de George Weasley, adossé à la cheminée.

Elle refusa d'y prêter attention. Mais, s'il avait vu ce qu'elle avait vu…

Avec un soupir, elle fouilla dans son sac et se saisit de la petite fiole dans laquelle elle avait versé des narcotiques en quantité suffisante pour ne plus jamais se réveiller après cette soirée.

En quelques pas, elle rejoignit la cheminée. La fiole se brisa parmi les cendres.

George s'approcha d'elle. Instinctivement, elle recula- plus que quelques centimètres et il verrait sa laideur…

Elle ferma les yeux quand il écarta les mèches qui cachaient sa marque, tremblant quand son doigt traça sa balafre.

« Toi et moi, on ferait la paire. Physiquement, nous serions très bien assortis » plaisanta-t-il.

C'était la pire plaisanterie qu'elle ait jamais entendu. La moins drôle.

Mais elle rouvrit les yeux. Ce fut ce moment qu'il choisit pour l'embrasser.

Ses lèvres avaient la saveur tiède d'une Bièreaubeurre, un arrière-goût de désespoir, le tout agrémenté d'un large soupçon d'incertitude.

Lavande s'y cramponna pourtant.

* * *

_« Comment vont-ils réagir en me voyant ?_

_-Si tu parles de Ronnie, cela fait quatre ans que vous vous êtes séparés et il a entre-temps épousé Hermione Granger. Je crois qu'il a surmonté votre rupture._

_-George ! je parlais de tes parents. Ils ignorent que c'est moi que tu fréquentes, comment ta mère va-t-elle prendre le fait que je sois…_

_-Bill a été mordu, lui aussi._

_-Mais il n'est pas un loup-garou à part entière ! Comment… »_

._Son baiser la réduisit au silence. Ce fut dans cette position que Molly Weasley les trouva- elle faillit en lâcher la dinde aux marrons, avant de serrer Lavande dans ses bras comme une des leurs.

* * *

_

* * *

"Quelle guimauve », commenta Severus Rogue, nez plissé.

« Nous nous sommes bien débrouillés, n'est-ce pas ? » lança Parvati Patil d'un ton joyeux. « Je suis heureuse pour Lavande. Elle a de la chance. Ton frère », elle sourit à l'adresse de Fred Weasley qui répondit par un clin d'œil séducteur « est un garçon bien.

-Allons-nous oublier que ce fou était sur le point de ramener Weasley bis d'entre les morts et de mettre ainsi en péril l'équilibre…

-Calmez-vous, Severus. Tout s'est passé comme sur des roulettes.

-Weasley, ce n'est pas parce que nous nous sommes retrouvés dans la même équipe que je fermerai les yeux sur votre insolente familiarité ! Quant aux boules de laine dont vous m'avez subrepticement affublé pour me ridiculiser…

-Professeur, c'était mon idée. Fred a simplement accepté de la mettre en œuvre. Et puis, je n'ai jamais eu l'intention de vous ridiculiser, mais de vous faire entrer dans l'esprit de Noël», argumenta Parvati Patil.

Severus Rogue eut une moue dégoûtée. L'esprit de Noël, vraiment !

Il laissa les deux Gryffondors à leurs commentaires. Ils étaient attendus à une petite sauterie auxquels leurs confrères esprits assisteraient.

Le plan de table l'avait placé en face de Black et pris en sandwich entre Dumbledore et Lupin. Inutile de dire qu'il n'était pas pressé d'arriver. Pour cette raison, il tolérait la lenteur de Patil et Weasley.

« Tu as eu une très bonne idée de leur montrer le souvenir du baiser sous le gui. Très romantique et passionné », nota Parvati en regardant Eleanor et Theodore marcher côte à côte dans les rues de Pré-au-Lard.

Ses yeux noirs reflétèrent une mélancolie à laquelle elle ne les avait pas habitués. Fred s'en aperçut :

« Ce garçon, Nott…Tu l'aimais aussi ? ».

La question, bien que directe, fut posée avec une relative délicatesse- pour un Weasley, songea Rogue.

Parvati secoua la tête :

« Non, mais il m'arrive de regretter de ne pas avoir connu ça » elle désigna Lavande et George étroitement enlacés. Elle haussa les épaules, essayant de prétendre qu'elle n'y voyait aucune injustice : « Il est trop tard à présent.

-Qui te dit qu'il est trop tard ? ».

Patil stoppa net, tout comme Weasley.

Rogue poursuivit son chemin. Pas besoin d'être Trelawney pour prédire ce qui allait s'ensuivre- cela faisait un bout de temps que Patil et Weasley se tournaient autour.

Ils allaient être contents, ils avaient l'éternité à passer ensemble.

Rogue les couvrirait au festin- croyez-le ou non, il y avait des règles rendant les romances entre esprits très difficiles. Mais comme le disait Weasley, les règles ne demandaient qu'à être contournées.

Même si Rogue devait pour cela supporter la compagnie de Dumbledore, Black et Lupin, tout au long du réveillon.

Il se jura qu'on ne l'y reprendrait plus de sitôt, mais ce soir, il se sentait différent. Presque prêt à faire quelque chose de gentil et de désintéressé pour son prochain.

Il tira sur les pompons qui semblaient le moquer. Malheureusement, ils se révélèrent inamovibles.

Fichu esprit de Noël.

* * *

**_Note de l'auteur_:**

_vos impressions sont les bienvenues! n'hésitez pas!_


End file.
